theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Monthly fun
did you knows are my first monthly fun - Fireheart did not disagree with Graystripe's love for Silverstream because it was against the code, he disagreed with it because he felt like he was being replaced. - Stormfur's name was a tribute to Crookedstar, Silverstream's father, Stormkit being his name before he got his injury. The suffix 'fur' came in honor of Stonefur, Stormfur's mentor. - Leopardstar died from diabetes. - Lionheart was Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt's father. -Leopardstar was born a 'drypaw' which is a term RiverClan used to refer to a cat who originally dosn't like getting their paws wet. - Hollyleaf is frightened of thunderstorms because of the confrontation with Ashfur - Tigerclaw was originally going to be named Hammerclaw. But one of the Erin's changed it at the last minute because cats would not know what a hammer is. Though Vicky thought that the name Hammerclaw still suited him more then Tigerclaw did. - Leopardstar joined TigerClan because she was in love with Tigerstar - Bluestar didn't just like and trust Fireheart because of the prophecy, but because he reminded her of Oakheart. This is also why she gave him the suffix 'heart' for a warrior name. - Graystripe and Darkstripe are brothers - Graystripe favoured Feathertail because she looked like her mother - Onestar was angry that he was not accepted by his clanmates. So in a dream he challenged Tallstar to a fight and Onestar won. Tallstar said this was proof that Onestar was the right choice for a leader. - Spottedleaf was killed so Fireheart wouldn't have to choose between her and Sandstorm. - Scourge hated the dog teeth in his collar but he put up with it to make him look more fearsome - Vicky revealed that Cinderpelt has always been in love with Fireheart, but Fireheart has never known. - Brokenstar has kittypet blood in him because his grandfather, Hal, was a kittypet. - Mousewhisker and Minnowtail were a forbidden couple. This influenced their decision to be in the Dark Forest. - Briarlight loved Jayfeather - Once a cat fades away from StarClan, they don't disappear forever, they're just reincarnated again. - Foxleap and Ivypool will most likely be mates - Honeyfern was pregnant when she died. - Ashfur is Ivypool's and Dovewing's father.Ivypool and Dovewing look nothing like Birchfall (who is a brown tabby) and don't look all that much like their mother (who is white). Neither of them have Whitewing's eyes (green) OR Birchfall's eyes either (amber). They both have blue eyes and their pelts both have gray - Tigerstar is a skyclan descent - Blackstar has six toes and one of his back feet - Bluestar and Oakheart are mates in starclan - In Goosefeathers Curse Sunstar was pointedly in love with Moonflower - Kate Cary said that crowfeather would chose Feathertail over Leafpool when he joined starclan saying "first love always wins" - Kate Cary said that Jayfeather knew weather Squirellflight or Leafpool were near by beacuse he could feel pricks of betrayal - Kate says that Mothwing may join Starclan when she dies and that she belived in Starclan after the dark forest battle because "you can't deny something you saw with your own eyes" - Dustpelt was related to Ravenpaw - If you haven't read Ravenpaw's farewell he dies from liver failure at 96 moons, just before Firestar dies. - Millie possess to ability to talk to dogs - Graystripe got into a fight with Millie telling her when he dies he will chose Silverstream over her : ( - In the book Snatched The Story Of Snowkits (ps look it up : ) i read it and its amazin) Snowkits survives the great hawk that swooped in and brings a clan together - Leapordfoot is the sister of spottedleaf and mother of Tigerstar makeing Spottedleaf Tigerstars Aunt but Firestars so mate?? super confusing - It is said that leopardfoot and leopardstar were half sisters - Sandstorm was daughter of Redtail and Brindleface - When Sandstorm found out Tigerstar had killed her mother she was very upset -